


No More Red (It's Time To Go)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It took a long time before these moments with Bucky began to feel real.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	No More Red (It's Time To Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



It still didn’t seem real. Though Steve found himself wondering, quite often in fact, if it was ever going to seem real. They’d had so many obstacles thrown at them along the way, so many pitfalls every time they seemed to find a footing.

They had only been together a few days when Bucky had fallen from that train, so many years ago. And they’d had only a few minutes the next time around, before Bucky was triggered by Zemo. 

They’d had a few glorious days when it was over, lying in a huge white bed in T’Challa’s palace, using the time to trace each other’s bodies with fingers and lips and eyes, trying to remember every detail that had been lost to time. But they had both known then it couldn’t last. And Steve’s heart had ached more than it had ever ached before as he watched Shuri put Bucky back into cryo, not knowing if and when he would come out.

But he did come out, and they had found each other, through skype calls made on secured lines that no could trace (thanks in part to Shuri and Natasha, who took pity on them both). And then soon enough they were face to face. One last battle and they would be together.

Except they weren’t, because Bucky was gone again, turned to dust, and Steve was alone, once again a failure to his friend, his love, his life.

But now … now that it was really over, now that Thanos was really gone, now that Bucky was really here, it was sometimes hard to believe that someone else wasn’t going to come along and take it away.

But no one did.

They moved into a small apartment in Brooklyn, and they cooked dinner together, and they laid on the couch at night, and sometimes they danced and other times they made love, and even other times they just held each other’s hands, kissing each other’s lips softly and gently and tenderly, and the minutes ticked by and the hours and the days and then the months and the years, and they were still together, still happy, until the day that Steve felt like he could finally take a breath.

“I do,” he whispered to Bucky, as their friends cheered and cried, and Steve finally stopped doubting that this was ever meant to be.


End file.
